I am not falling in love!
by crazyrandomgurl786
Summary: Cece and Gunther are falling for eachother but, they are denying it. Will they finally realize that they like eachother or will they just keep denying it? Will they confess to eachother? READ TO FINDOUT!
1. What is this feeling?

**Hey!his is my first story ever,also my first Shake it up fanfiction. Enjoy!**

**Cece's POV**

_**BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!**_

I hit the off button on the alarm clock and groaned.

"I hate school! I hate school! I hate school!" I chanted in my head as I got out of bed.

I went to my closet, not bothering to make my bed, and I picked out my clothes. Then I went inside my bathroom, took a shower, did my hair, and put on some makeup.

I got out of the bathroom, as I passed the mirror, I stopped, and looked at myself. I had on white skinny jeans, a black sparkly top, a white vest and black boots. I had my hair like I always have it and I had on mascara, black eyeliner, and pink lipgloss.

"I would so date you!" I said to my reflection, smiling.

I grabbed my phone and checked for any messages or calls. There was a text from Rocky and I read it.

Rocky: I can't go to school today :( I don't feel good...so your gonna have to go alone. Sorry Cece.

I sighed. Now who am I going to walk to school with and talk to?

I texted her.

me: ok! Get well soon =D

Then I put my phone in my pocket and walked out of the room.

My mom wasn't in the kitchen but, my brother, Flynn, was, eating breakfast.

I wasn't really hungry so, I grabbed an apple and made my way to the door.

"Bye mom!" I yelled and closed the door after me.

I walked out of the building and went to school...alone.

I walked inside and went to my locker. I opened it and looked at myself in my small mirror.

"Still perfect" I said to my reflection, smiling.

"What are you doing?"a familiar foreign accent asked.

Startled, I started to fall but, strong hands catched me. I looked up and stared at a pair of blue eyes.

I realized who it was and balanced myself. I took out my books from my locker and closed it.

"Thanks" I quickly said and walked away.

What just happened?Why did he catch me?..It felt weird...like...i like him or something. But no! I will not fall

**Gunther's POV**

I walked inside without my twin sister, Tinka, because she was sick. This is the first time that I have ever been without my sister...well the second time because of that girl I changed my appearance and behavior for. I saw Cece alone and wondered where her smart best friend, Rocky, was. I walked over to her, seeing her look in the mirror, and say "still perfect".

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused

Startled, cece began to fall.

All of a sudden, I quickly catched her, and she looked up at me and stared.

I looked back at her and she balance herself.

She took out her books for class and closed her locker.

"Thanks"she quickly said and walked away.

Why did I catch her? Gunther Hessenheffer wouldn't catch Cece Jones! Why did she look at me like that?...Ok I am not falling for Cece Jones...I was just being nice...all of a sudden.

I walked away.

I AM NOT FALLING FOR CECE JONES.

**Cece's POV**

I AM NOT FALLING FOR GUNTHER HESSENHEFFER.

**So that's the chapter! Did you like it?**

**I would appreciate if you would review =D**

**It would make me super happy to make chapter 2...so please review and stuff!**

**Are Gunther and Cece falling for eachother?What will happen next?**

**Find out in chapter 2!**

**BYE!**


	2. The Big Question

**Hey! This is the second chapter...I was very happy to do it since I got some reviews! Haha I get so happy...I didn't even expect to get reviews so quickly and that made me super happy =D **

**Cece's POV**

I tapped my pencil on the desk, watching the clock, bored out of my mind. Only 5 more minutes until the bell rings and I get out of this...torture! If Rocky was here, I wouldn't be so bored. Ughh! Life stinks without your best friend...

"Stop making that sound Cecelia Jones and pay attention!" the teacher yelled, glaring at me.

The whole class laughed at me and I lowered my head. Stupid teacher!...I forgot his name. Why do I have to have such a bad memory?

The teacher began to yell at me and the bell finally shut him up.

_**BRIIIING!**_

I quickly got up,getting my book, and I walked out of class. I put my things in my locker and I walked out of school. Someone stopped me and covered my eyes with their hands.

"Guess who?" a familiar foreign accent said.

"Um...Rocky?" I guessed, knowing it was actually Gunther.

I am not stupid! I just want to play around with him.

"Are you stupid? Its Gunther" Gunther said, taking away his hands from my eyes.

"No kidding!" I scoffed and turned to him.

He smiled and my heart did a flip. What is this feeling? I know I don't like Gunther! I stomped my foot.

"What are you doing?" Gunther asked, puzzled.

"Oh..uh nothing!" I quickly said.

"Ok...Can I walk you home?" Gunther asked.

Surprised, I stared at him for a moment.

"OK...Why?" I asked.

"I don't know! I don't wanna be alone half my walk home" Gunther said, looking a little nervous.

"Ok then"

We began to walk to my house, silently.

"So, why is not the smart one, here today?" Gunther asked.

"Oh...Rocky doesn't feel well" I said.

"Really? Tinka didn't feel so good too".

"Weird...".

"Yeah..".

We finally made it to the building I lived in and I stopped at the stairs.

"Thanks, Gunther" I said, flashing him a smile.

"Your welcome, Cece"Gunther said, flashing me back a smile.

I walked up the stairs and waved goodbye to Gunther. I walked inside my apartment and I saw Rocky watching TV.

"Hey Rocky!" I said and sat next to her on the couch.

"Hey Cece..." Rocky said, sounding sick and kinda sad.

"What wrong? Besides, being sick...and how did you get inside?"I asked.

"I didn't go to school! My perfect school attendance is ruined" Rocky said, sighing.

Oh yeah! Rocky has the most perfect school attendance...and now she kinda ruined it.

"Oh its not that bad...atleast you ...uh yeah" I said, trying to come up with something.

"Its ok...its not that bad"She said.

I nodded.

"So...Can you tell me why Gunther was with you outside?"Rocky asked, looking at me.

She was watching us?...that kinda creepy.

"Oh he...uh walked me home" I said, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Really?" Rocky asked, surprised.

"yeah..." I said.

"Is something going on Cece?" Rocky asked, staring at me weirdly.

"N- No...nothing" I said, looking away.

"I saw that look you had when you were with him..." Rocky said.

"What look?" I asked.

"You looked kinda nervous...like you liked him or...something" she said.

"Well...I uh- " I began but, she cut me off.

"Do you like Gunther? Have you fallen for him?" She asked.

Uh oh!...I don't like Gunther! O- Or do I?

I silently looked at Rocky, I didn't know how to answer her.

I don't like Gunther! I have not fallen for him!

Right?

**Well, thats the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review! It would me very happy...again XD**

**So, will Cece answer Rocky?**

**Has she fallen in love? What about Gunther?**

**Findout in chapter 3!**

**BYE BYE!**


	3. I think I AM falling in love

**Hey!So, this is chapter 3! YAY! So...yeah XD Enjoy!**

**Cece's POV**

Right?

I don't like Gunther...I- I don't...

"Cece? Do you like Gunther?" Rocky asked, snapping her fingers in my face.

"I don't know!" I quickly said.

"How do you not know, Cece?" Rocky asked.

"I ...just don't...I'm trying to deny it but...I think I do like Gunther" I said, not believing what I just said.

"Cece...YOU LIKE GUNTHER!"Rocky exclaimed.

"SHUSH! Do you want to tell the whole world?" I asked.

"S- sorry...its ok...if you like Gunther" Rocky said.

"Really? Because when I went to that stupid dance with him...you made fun of me!" I said.

"Yeah...but, this is serious. That was a joke" she said, smiling.

"Well, I like...Gunther"I said, slowly.

"Yup, You like Gunther" Rocky said,creeping me out...kinda.

"Well, how did you get in?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh...I just came through your window"she said.

"Oh, ok!You know what?" I said, looking at Rocky.

"What?"she asked, looking back at me.

"I think I'm forgetting some-" I began but, someone interrupted me.

"Cece!You forgot to pick me up from school!...Again!" Flynn said, slamming the door.

"Oh yeah...thats what I was forgetting!" I said.

**Gunther's POV**

I waved, goodbye, to Cece and I walked home.

I opened the door to my apartment and saw Tinka, watching tv.

I sat next to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sick, Gunther! I don't want you to be sick too" Tinka said,trying to get away.

"It's ok if I do" I said, smiling.

She smiled back but, then she frowned.

"Did you have a bad day at school without me?" she asked.

"Actually, it wasn't that bad..."I said, knowing I can't tell her why.

"How?Why?" she asked,looking at me closely.

"Um...Cece was alone too"I said, trying to change the subject but, I'm just making it worst.

"The other one wasn't there? Why are you talking about her, anyway?" she asked.

"Uh...yeah, she was sick...and I do not know..." I said.

"What were you doing with Cece?" she asked.

"Tinka, your going to give me a headache with all those questions" I said.

"Ok, I will stop but, please answer that last question I asked you"She said, waiting patiently.

"I walked Cece home and I think I like her" I quickly said, not believing what I just said.

Tinka gasped.

"YOU LIKE THE ENEMY?"she asked, sounding dissapointed.

"Enemy?Tinka, she is not the enemy!"I yelled.

"Well, to me she is..."Tinka said.

"And you can't stop me from liking her" I said

"Why must you like HER? Why not someone from our country? Or someone BETTER?"Tinka asked.

"Sorry but, I like Cece" I said, getting up.

"Why don't you just like me?" tinka asked.

WHAT?

"NO...Your my twin sister,Tinka..." I said, backing away.

"Well, ok then"she said,giving up.

I walked to my room and turned on the tv.

Shake It Up was on.

Cece and Rocky were at the front and Tinka and I were behind.

I watched Cece carefully. I never noticed but, she is an amazing dancer.

Better than Tinka or I...

I really am falling in love...But, I feel like I shouldn't.

I am not falling in love!

..I AM FALLING IN LOVE! Even if I try to deny it.

**So, that was the chapter. Did you like it? I hope you did! Review and stuff, please!**

**Will Cece tell Gunther how she really feel's about him or will she keep denying it?**

**What about Tinka? Will she let that happen or will she come up with a plan to stop Gunther from liking Cece?**

**Findout in chapter 4!**

**Bye!**


	4. The Movie Theater

**Hey! This is chapter 4! Yay!Hope you like it! ENJOY!**

**Cece's POV**

It has been two days since...I think I like Gunther.

I never thought I would ever like Gunther but, something about him makes me like him so much.

I changed the channel...AGAIN. God! There is never nothing on.

I finally found Shake It up.

Me, Rocky, Gunther, Tink and a bunch of other dancer were dancing.

We danced amazing.

Then, I looked at Gunther carefully and realized how such a great dancer he was.

"Are you looking at Gunther?" A familiar voice asked, from my window.

Startled, I fell off the couch and glared at Rocky.

God! People have to stop doing that!

I sat up on the floor and sighed.

"No...I'm watching me...dance. I'm amazing" I lied.

But, I am not a good liar...

"Mhhhm...sure" She said and sat down on the couch.

I got up and sat on the couch with her.

"Lets do something fun!" I exclaimed.

"Like what?...Go to a museum?...dicover something amazing?" Rocky asked, sounding excited.

"uh...NO. I said fun not boring" I said.

"Lets go watch a new movie thats out" Rocky said, getting up.

"Yeah! Lets go!" I exclaimed, getting my cute purse.

We walked out and went to the movie theater nearby.

As we were in line to but our tickets, I saw Tinka and Gunther, and felt nervous.

"Whats wrong, Cece?" Rocky asked.

"Its..Gunther and Tinka.." I said, pointing at them.

"Ughh...I do not hate them" Rocky said to herself.

I looked at her, weirdly.

"Invite them over...since, you like Gunther" Rocky said, forcing a smile.

I chuckled.

"Save my spot" I quickly said and ran to where Gunther and Tinka were.

"Gunther...Tinka... Hi" I said, smiling.

"C- Cece?" Gunther choked out.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

"No! Nothing...sorry" he said, quietly.

"Its ok...I didn't expect you and Tinka to be here" I said.

"Well, we didnt expect you and Rocky to be here"  
Tinka said.

"Well, yeah. So, you wanna come to the front of the line with me and Rocky?"I asked.

"Only to get to the front" Tinka said, dragging Gunther along.

I walked behind them and we got in line.

We payed for our tickets and entered the theater, the movie didn't start yet.

"Me and Tinka are gonna go get popcorn and stuff...BYE" Rocky quickly said, before pulling Tinka out of the theater.

I started to feel nervous.

I was alone at the movie theater...with Gunther.

Its like a...date.

"So...the movie sounds awesome, right?" I said, looking around.

"Y- yeah" Gunther said, sounding nervous.

Then it was silent for like 5 minute and then Rocky and Tinka returned with snacks.

Rocky was sitting to my right and Gunther sat to my left.

Tinka was sitting to Gunther's left so, me and Gunther were like in the middle.

Me and Rocky shared a big sized popcorn and Tinka and Gunther did the same...but had corn dogs and stuff. We each had our own soda and it was coke.

The movie started and I started to eat popcorn with Rocky.

Somehow I started to eat from Tinka's and Gunther's and I was paying way too much attention to the movie.

Finally, I looked over at Tinka and Gunther and they looked at me, weirdly.

"Uh..sorry" I said, taking my hand away.

Gunther smiled, laughing and my heart did a flip.

Everything has changed...Gunther would have insulted me..not smiled.

I can get used to this...

After about, two hours, We all got up and started to exit the theater.

There were so much people that I lost Rocky and Tinka.

I was alone with Gunther.

**DUN!.DUN!..DUN!**

**Hope you like it! Review and stuff!**

**I always end it with some kind of cliff hanger :P**

**What happened to Tinka and Rocky?**

**What will Gunther and Cece do?**

**Findout in chapter 5!**

**SYANORA!or...bye**


	5. Ice creams and confessions?

**HEY! Here is chapter 5! enjoy!**

**Gunther's POV**

The movie finally ended and we all got up. There were so much people that I lost Tinka and Rocky.

Now, I was alone with Cece...

It was like they dissapeared.

Cece and I escaped through the crowed and got out of the theater.

I looked at Cece and she looked back at me.

"What are we gonna do?" Cece asked, looking around.

"I don't know..." I said, taking out my phone.

I called Tinka but, there was no answer.

She probably put it on silence because of the movie.

I looked at Cece and she was calling Rocky.

She put the phone back in her pocket.

"No answer" she said, sighing.

"Wanna go somewhere, then?" I asked, feeling nervous.

**Cece's POV**

" Oh...sure!" I said, sounding surprised.

"Great!" Gunther, exclaimed.

"Well, do you want ice cream?" I asked, smiling.

"I love ice cream" Gunther said, smiling too.

"Great!Then lets get ice cream" I said, walking down the street to the ice cream shop.

We entered the ice cream shop and waited in line to order our ice creams.

We finally made it to the front.

"Oreo ice cream, please" I said

The girl nodded.

"And I want chocolate mint ice cream" Gunther said.

The girl nodded again.

"It will be $ 13.95" she said.

I took out some money but, Gunther stopped me.

"I'll pay it all" Gunther said, smiling.

I smiled and out my money away.

"Thank you" I said.

Gunther took out the money and payed for the ice creams.

We got our ice creams and sat down.

As I ate my ice cream I realized that this was like a...date.

I looked at Gunther and he was eating ice cream.

Then I saw he had some ice cream on his face and I laughed.

"What?" Gunther asked, innocently.

"There's ice cream on your face" I said, giggling.

He turned red and wiped it off with a napkin.

"Its ok, you don't have to be embarrassed" I told Gunther, smiling.

"Well, ok" Gunther said, finishing his ice cream.

I finished mine and we walked out of the ice cream shop.

"Still can't see Rocky and Tinka..." I said, looking around.

I know what Rocky did...She did this on purpose. Very clever Rocky...

"Yeah" Gunther said.

"Wanna go to the park?" I asked.

"S- Sure!" Gunther said, sounding surpirised and happy.

"lets go" I said, pulling him to the park.

We got to the park and I sat down on a bench.

Gunther sat next to me and smilied at the little children playing.

I smiled too.

One of the kids, which was a girl, walked up to us, giggling.

"Are you two dating?" she asked.

I turned red.

"No, sweety" I said, smiling.

I looked over at Gunther and he was blushing.

I giggled.

The little girl walked away, waving at us with the rest and me and Gunther were alone.

"Yeah, right...dating" he said, laughing.

I frowned.

"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked, turning to him.

"Oh..uh sorry" Gunther said, quietly.

"Are you saying that we can't date?" I asked.

"No! I- I didn't say that...I just...I just.." Gunther said, sounding nervous.

"Just what?" I asked.

"I don't know..." he said.

"Am I not good enough for you? I can date you!" I yelled.

...What did I just say?

Gunther looked at me surprised.

"You mean...you like me?" Gunther asked.

"Y- Maybe" I said, nervously.

"Well...I think I like you Cece" Gunther said, making me smile.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah" He said, shyly.

All of a sudden, I got close to his face, slowly, until our lips were slightly touching, and we...kissed.

I blushed and pulled away.

I smiled and looked at Gunther.

He was blushing and smiling.

"Wow, that was...something" I said.

" Y- Yeah" Gunther said.

I looked up and the sky looked gray. It's suppose to be a beautiful day! Darn weather.

"Its gonna rain.."I said, looking at Gunther.

"Come on, I'll take you home"Gunther said, pulling me up.

"Ok" I quickly said and started to walk home.

We made it to the building I lived in and we stopped at the steps.

"So, are we-" I began but, he cut me off.

"Yeah" he said, smiling.

I smiled and kissed him as it started to rain.

I pulled back.

"Oh...its raining. Wait here!" I said, running in.

I ran into my apartment and got an umbrella and ran back out.

I ran out of the building.

"Here..an umbrella" I said, giving it to him.

"Thanks! Bye cece" He said, waving at me as I walked up the steps.

I smiled.

"Bye Gunther" I said and walked into the building.

**That was the chapter! Its kinda long XD**

**So yay! Cece and Gunther are dating now!**

**What will happen next?**

**What happened to Tinka and Rocky?**

**Find out on chapter 6!**


	6. Tied up and upset

**Hey! This is chapter 6! YAY! i'm so happy they are dating XD...Enjoy!**

**Cece's POV**

I knocked on Rocky's apartment door and waited patiently.

"I'll get it mom!" I hear Rocky say from inside.

She opened it and smiled.

"Rocky! I have so much to tell you! And...what happened?" I asked.

"Lets go to my room" she said, pulling me inside and closing the door.

I greeted Rocky's mom and dad and I went to Rocky's room.

Rocky closed the door and looked at me.

"Ok! I quickly left the theater with Tinka so, you and Gunther can have a date or something" Rocky said, smiling.

"Thanks so much! I have to tell you so-" I began but, she cut me off.

"But! Tinka didn't want that to happen..."Rocky said, laughing nervously.

"Where's Tinka?" I asked, slowly.

Rocky walked over to her closet and opened it.

Tinka was there tied up with a sock in her mouth, glaring at us and, trying to say something.

My eyes got wide and I looked at Rocky.

"It was the only way!" Rocky yelled.

"Well...ok! Let me tell you what happened before you untie her! We went and got ice cream...and then we went to the park! Then we found out we feel the same way about each other and we kissed!" I exclaimed, happily.

We both screamed and jumped up and down.

"Then when we got here, I asked him if were now a couple and he said yes!" I exclaimed, happily again.

We both screamed and jumped up and down again.

"Then we kissed again" I said, trying to calm down.

We heard a knock on the door.

Rocky quickly closed the closet and opened the door.

"Is something going on?" Rocky's mom asked.

"Uh...no! Were just...so happy that...we got an A on our science project!" Rocky said, smiling.

"Really? Cece got an A on a project?" Rocky's mom asked, shocked.

"Yes...with my help"Rocky said.

"I'm surprised. Congratulations Cece" Rocky's mom said, then walked out of the room telling Rocky's dad.

Rocky quickly closed the door.

"How are we going to get Tinka out of here?" I asked, looking around.

"The window!" Rocky yelled, opening the closet.

"Ok...Tinka...don't say a word" I said, slowly, untying her.

Tinka nodded.

We finished untying her and took out the sock.

Tinka glared at us but, didn't say a word.

We got out through the window with Tinka and we went down the stairs.

"Its raining!" Tinka yelled at us.

"Oh...um...yeah it is" I said, trying to change the subject.

"You kidnapped me! Atleast give me an umbrella!" Tinka yelled.

"Oh! I'll get it!" Rocky said, going back up.

Tinka and I waited for Rocky.

Tinka glared at me and I laughed nervously.

Rocky came down with an umbrella and gave it to Tinka.

"I'll talk with you later, Cece!" Tinka said, opening up the umbrella and walking away.

I laughed, nervously and we went back up.

"I'm gonna go, Rocky" I said.

"Bye, Cece" she said, getting into her room through the window.

"Bye" I quickly said, going through my window into the living room.

I landed on the couch but, I fell down from the couch anyway.

I groaned.

"Where have you been, Cece?" Flynn said, looking down at me.

I got up and looked down at him.

"I was at the movie theaters" I said.

"You left 5 hours ago" Flynn said, crossing his arms.

"Then I had a date with Gunther" I said, honestly.

"You had a date with that weird guy?" He yelled.

"Um...yeah. Why?" I asked, confused.

"He's weird! Telling him I'M WATCHING HIM" Flynn said and walked away.

I laughed and sat down on the couch

**Gunther's POV**

I got home and I put the umbrella on a rack.

I smiled and sat down on the couch.

Then I turned towards the door as I saw Tinka slam the door.

she put an umnbrella on the racka nd glared.

"Who's umbrella is this, Gunther?" Tinka asked, looking at me.

"Um...Cece's...Where did you go Tinka? You dissapeared from the movie theater" I said.

"Rocky kidnapped me! Tied me up...so, you and Cece can go fall in love and stuff!" Tinka yelled, sounding upset.

"I'm sorry Tinka...I didn't know that would happen but, me and Cece are-" I began, but Tinka cut me off.

"Yes! I know your now dating and you kissed! You don't have to tell me" Tinka said, walking to her room and slamming the door, shut.

I sighed and turned on the TV.

Why is Tinka so, bothered about me and Cece liking eachother?

**Well that is the chapter! I hope you liked it!**

**Please review and stuff!**

**What will happen next?**

**Will Tinka ever accept Gunther and Cece dating?**

**Findout in chapter 7!**


	7. Finally accepted

**Hey! This is chapter 7! Chapter 8 is the last chapter/ epilogue...I am sad and happy at the same time XD Well enjoy!**

**Cece's POV**

It was a monday morning.

I walked into a horrible building, called school with Rocky.

I walked to my locker that was right next Rocky's and I opened it.

Rocky and I took out our books and sat on the bench.

Rocky sat next to me and smiled.

"So, I see Gunther and Tinka aren't here yet" Rocky said, looking around.

"Yeah...Gunther said he's having problems with Tinka" I said, sighing.

"Why?" Rocky asked, confused.

"Tinka doesn't like that me and Gunther are dating. she's upset" I said.

"I wonder why" Rocky said.

I nodded and heard arguing.

I turned around and saw Tinka and Gunther.

I got up and walked over to them.

"Hey Gunther...Tinka" I said, smiling.

"Hey Cece"Gunther said, smiling.

Tinka glared at me and walked away.

I sighed.

"Don't worry...she will accept us dating soon"Gunther said.

I smiled and he kissed my cheek.

I blushed.

The bell rang and I quickly kissed him.

"Bye" I quickly said to him and walked with Rocky to class.

I sat in my usual seat with Rocky and we learned about something that has to do with science.

I didn't really pay attention.

I didn't understand any of it.

I sighed.

Why do I have to have dyslexia?

The only ones that know I have dyslexia are Rocky, Gunther and my family.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, a little too loud.

Some people looked around, curious, trying to findout who's phone it was.

Rocky looked at me, knowing it was mine since I was right next to her.

I shruged and waited for everyone to stop looking around.

I quietly took out my phone and put it next to my leg so no one can see except for Rocky.

"No, Cece" Rocky whispered.

"Don't worry" I whispered.

I looked around and looked back down to see who texted me.

Gunther: Hey Cece =)

I smiled.

Cece: hey Gunther =)

Rocky started to poke me but, I ignored her.

"Cece, give me the phone" a familiar voice said.

I looked up and saw my science teacher, glaring at me.

I turned off my phone and gave it to her.

She put it on her desk and continued to teach.

I sighed.

"I tried to warn you" Rocky whispered.

"Yeah...I know" I quietly said.

After what seemed like...FOREVER.

The bell rang and everyone quickly got up.

Rocky and I picked up our books.

"Here, Cece. You better not use it during class" the teacher said, giving me my phone.

"Thank you! I promise I won't" I said and put it in my pocket.

We walked out of class and went to our lockers.

Then we went to the rest of our classes.

Finally the bell rang and school ended.

I walked out of school with rocky and I saw Tinka.

"rocky go off without me" I told Rocky.

"Ok, see ya later" Rocky said and left.

I walked over to Tinka.

"Tinka, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"No" Tinka simply said.

I sighed.

"Please" I said.

She sighed.

"You have 5 minutes" she said.

"Why can't you just accept me and your brother dating?" I asked.

"I just accept it...I don't want him to date you" she said.

"But, why not?" I asked.

"He could date someone better" she said.

I glared.

"I make him happy...Don't you want him happy?" I asked.

She sighed.

"Yes" she said.

"Well, just accept it then" I said.

"Fine but, I over heard Gary say he was going to give you the spotlight dance" she said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh! Really? I can't wait to tell Ro-" I began but, she cut me off.

"Give up the spotlight dance...and tell Gary to give it to me instead" she said.

I sighed.

"Fine" I said, taking out my phone.

I called Gary.

"Hello" Gary said.

"Gary, I over heard you say that you were going to give me the spotlight dance" I said, not believing I was gonna give it up.

The spotlight dance is my dream.

"Dang! You foundout" Gary said, sighing.

"Uh...yeah! But, I don't want it" I said.

"What? Why?"Gary asked, confused.

"I decided I want to give it to Tinka...she is a great dancer and she deserves it" I said.

"...Well, ok. If thats what you want..." Gary said.

I sighed.

"Yeah...well, bye" I said and hung up.

"Thank you, Cece" Tinka said, smiling.

"I want to kill you so badly right now" I said, glaring at her.

She laughed.

"Well, I know you really wanted the spotlight dance, Cece. I'm sorry but, you know what?" Tinka asked.

"What?" I asked, sighing.

"I accept you and Gunther dating" Tinka said, smiling.

I smiled.

"Great" I said.

"Well, I have to go...Bye" Tinka said and started to walk away.

"Bye, Tinka" I said and started to walk home.

Finally!

**Well, thats the chapter!Hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the last O.O**

**What will happen next? **

**How will this end?**

**Findout on chapter 8!...The epilogue!**


	8. The epilogue

**Hey!This is chapter 8...The last chapter O.O Well, here goes nothing...Enjoy! =D**

Cece took a deep breath and knocked on Gunther's apartment door.

"Coming" She heard a familiar voice say.

Gunther opened the door and smilied.

"Happy Anniversary!" Cece exclaimed, hugging him.

"Happy Anniversary" Gunther said, hugging Cece back.

Gunther kissed Cece, softly and, Cece kissed back.

They kissed for about six seconds.

Cece was counting the whole time.

Cece giggled and pulled away.

"Ok...We know what to do, right? Go to the movies, next go eat ice cream and, lastly go to the park" Gunther said, smiling.

"Yeah! Gunther, it's so romantic! It's just like the day we confessed to eachother!" Cece exclaimed, happily.

Gunther smiled more.

"The best day of my life" Gunther said.

Cece smiled and started to pull Gunther out of the building.

They went to the movies.

They watched a funny and romantic movie...that made Gunther more confused about america.

After the movie they went across the street to that ice cream shop they went to last time.

They got the same ice creams and sat at the same place like last time.

They laughed when Cece got some ice cream on her nose.

Cece wiped it off with a napkin.

"See! This time it was you" Gunther said, laughing.

I laughed and playfully pushed him, softly.

They got up and walked out of the ice cream shop.

Cece sighed, happily.

"Now, we go to the park" Cece said, walking with Gunther to the park.

They got to the park and sat on the bench they sat on, last time.

"Ok, are you ready for my gift to you?" Gunther asked, smiling.

"Yes!" Cece exclaimed.

Gunther slowly took out a small black box from his pocket.

Cece's eyes went wide.

Gunther opened the box and a small diamond ring was there.

"Cece, will you marry me?" gunther asked, looking into Cece's eyes.

Cece wanted to say yes but, she knew she couldn't.

"G- Gunther, I love you so much!...I would say yes but,..." I began.

"But, what?" Gunther asked, sounding a little dissapointed.

"Were too young... If we were not so young, I would say yes, a billion times" cece said, honestly.

"...Ok, lets make a deal" Gunther said, smiling.

"Ok... I'm listening" Cece said.

"Lets wait a couple of years" gunther said.

Cece sighed.

"Fine. We will wait a couple of years and then get married" Cece said, smiling.

"Great! Now...it's time for your gift" Gunther said.

Cece took out a long black case and gave it to Gunther.

Gunther, smiled and took of the lid.

Inside, was a silver watch.

Gunther smiled even more and put it on.

"Perfect size...and it looks expensive..." Gunther said, looking at the watch.

"Is that bad?" Cece asked.

"No...How much did this cost?" Gunther asked, looking at Cece.

"Four-hundred dollars" Cece said, honestly.

"Four-hundred?" Gunther asked, shocked.

"Yeah, I saved alot of money to buy that watch for you. Don't make such a big deal! How much did the ring cost?" Cece asked.

"Thank you, Cece" Gunther said, smiling.

"This ring is priceless...It was my great gradmothers and it's been in our family for a long time" Gunther said, looking at the sky.

Cece thought he looked kind of funny, just staring at the sky but, didn't laugh.

"So, your mom gave it to you?" Cece asked.

"Yes. She likes you and was very happy that I wanted to ask you to marry me" Gunther said, looking back at Cece.

"Just keep that ring, safe. Were getting married soon" Cece said, smiling.

**Eight years later**

Gunther Hessenheffer and Cece Jones are happily married.

Cece soon became pregnant and they became very happy.

One night, when Cece was six months pregnant.

"Gunther!" Cece yelled, waking Gunther up.

"Huh? Yes, Cece?" Gunther asked, rubbing his eyes and sitting up.

" I want spaghetti" Cece simply said.

"Its two in the morning" Gunther said, looking at the clock.

"And? I want spaghetti!" Cece demanded.

"Cece...please just go back to sleep" Gunther said, laying back down.

"Ok" Cece said, sweetly.

"Great, I love you" Gunther said, closing his eyes to sleep.

"Ok, I'll go to sleep...After you make me spaghetti!" Cece yelled, pushing Gunther off the bed.

Gunther fell off the bed and quickly got up.

"Ok, sweetie" Gunther said, walking out of the room.

"Aww! Thats my Gunther" Cece said, smiling.

After Gunther cooked some spaghetti, he put it on a plate and brought it to the room.

Cece was sound asleep.

Gunther groaned but, smiled.

He brought the spaghetti back to the kitchen and went back to the room.

"Wheres my spaghetti?" Cece yelled, awake.

Gunthers eyes got wide and he was speechless.

Three months later, Cece gave birth to a beautiful daughter with blue eyes and red hair.

She was name Angelina and she is now 5 years old.

One afternoon, Cece, Gunther, and their daughter, Angelina were at the park.

They were sitting on the bench.

"Mommy, can I go play?" Angelina asked, looking up at Cece.

"Sure, sweetie" Cece said, smiling.

Angelina got up and ran towards the swings.

A cute little boy, about her age, with blonde hair and blue eyes, was playing on the swings.

"Can I please play on the swing?" Angelina asked, sweetly.

"No" the boy simply said.

"How about we take turns?" Angelina asked.

"Fine" the boy said, getting off the swing.

"Get on... I will push you" the boy said, getting behind the swing.

Angelina smiled and got on the swing.

The boy pushed Angelina, hard and she fell off the swing.

He laughed but, stopped when Angelina started to cry.

"I- I'm sorry" the boy said, helping Angelina up.

Angelina pushed him away and crossed her arms.

"Please, I am sorry...Come on, I promise I won't hurt you anymore" the boy said.

"You promise?" Angelina asked, looking at him.

"Yes, I promise. Now, get on the swing" the boy said, smiling.

She smiled and got on the swing.

The boy pushed Angelina softly and she started to swing.

They laughed and giggled.

The boy got tired and sat down.

Angelina got off the swing and sat next to him.

"What's your name?" Angelina asked.

"Tristen" he said, smiling.

"My name is Angelina" angelina said, smiling.

"Ok. Nice to meet you" Tristen said.

"Nice to meet you too" Angelina said.

"Angelina!" Cece yelled.

"Yes?" Angelina asked.

"It's time to go!" Cece yelled.

"Well, I gotta go" Angelina said, turning to Tristen

"Bye, Angelina" Tristen said, smiling.

"Bye, Tristen" Angelina said, getting up.

She waved at him and he waved back.

Later, as they grew up, they saw eachother in school and became a couple.

Cece and Gunther never thought they would ever fall in love but, they ended up getting married and having a daughter.

Cece and Gunther lived happily ever after.

Angelina and Tristen lived happily ever after.

**Yay! A happy ending! Sorry if you didn't like how this ended...I tried my best haha**

**Thanks to those who have been reading my story from the beggining =)**

**Special thanks to my best friend (Didn't want me to say her name) Thanks!**

**Well, I hope you have liked my entire story!**

**Bye!**


End file.
